How pureblood wizards came into existence
by Morigel
Summary: Did you ever wonder, how and when wizards appeared in our world? Short fiction about the beginning and development of magic.
1. First spell

Did you ever wonder, how wizards appeared in our world? Short fiction about the beginning of magic.

Disclaimer: some if these ideas belong to J. Rowling.

A/N I hope you all know the theory about people evolving from apes. If you live in a country or religious community preferring creationism, feel free to search Internet and read about the evolution in your spare time.

Chapter 1: First spell

Every story has a beginning, even story of magic. From Rowling' s books and fanfiction we know only parts of it. Story of Harry Potter begins with the letter; story of Mary Sue starts in a poor American farm and continues between elves. Hogwarts were founded by their founders. Merlin lived for all wizards to curse in his name and body parts, but he was not the first, because millennia before him were Egyptian priests leaving magical artifacts in pyramids for Charlie Weasley to dig them. All ancient tribes had their shamans for Mary Sues to inherit their unique powers. So who was the really first to use magic? What did the first spell do? When it happened? What if magic is much older then we though?

The fact is, that most of wizards are not proud about the beginning. It makes them too similar to muggles. But if you are interested and not afraid of knowledge, here are results of the latest research in Africa. Wizards even had to cooperate with muggle archaeologists to obtain this knowledge, so honor their sacrifice by reading this essay.

This is text for first semester of advanced history of magic; each lesson will be ended by exact instruction on most ancient spells.

Story of magic begins long long ago in times when some apes started to walk on the ground instead of spending all the time in tree branches. Those were dangerous times. Brave ground walkers who picked fallen fruit or delicious worms were in a constant danger of being eaten by some beast. Other apes usually stood on nearby branches and were hurling leaves, fruits or small branches on the approaching beast. With a questionable success.

Two ape brothers lived in this time. One of them was really rebellious and the other was well-raised and obedient good boy.

The rebellious one was one day feeling reckless. He jumped to the ground and went far into the savanna to show how independent and tough he is. That was a really bad idea, because behind low bushes was hidden a lioness. She smelled the ape and charged. Our ape started to run back to the trees, but running ape is naturally slower than attacking lioness, so he was as good as dead. But then came the idea. Instead of hurling leaves and small branches he picked a stone from the ground and with a lot of luck he hit the lioness right between her eyes. She stopped and several times shook her head to clear her vision and this gave our ape enough time to return home.

His mama of course scolded him for his behavior and his good brother turned his nose on him. Who ever heard of throwing rocks to felines? It's traditional to throw leaves and branches. But friends of our hero thought he is soooo cool and decided to try it themselves. They more and more often climbed down and picked a lot of rocks and had more and more success in repulsing carnivores. Soon they spend almost all the time on the ground in the mud and sometimes they even killed various animals with their rocks and enjoyed tasty meat afterwards.

The rest of this group including good brother was keeping to the tradition of throwing branches and they despised the other ones, who invented throwing rocks.

One day the well-raised brother kept patrol over some youngsters playing on the ground. Suddenly he saw approaching jackal, but he realized, that there are no leaves, fruits or small branches nearby and all he has is one small stick of wood in his hand. He started frantically ook and eek on the youngster, who shrieked too, and he pointed with his stick to the jackal and wished it to go away. So much screeching apes scared the jackal and he really ran away.

Other apes collected the youngsters and they were really surprised by this new method of repulsing big animals. They were looking in awe on the guardian and they were a little scared of him. He must be really mighty when all he needs is to point stick of wood to an animal and screech and it goes away.

Many of them were trying it in following weeks, but no one succeeded. And because apes are not very patient animals, most of them after several failed attempts left this group and joined rock throwers living on the ground. Only several of them stayed with this brother and they were looking up to him. And of course they were a little scared. Because - believe or not - he managed to repeat his performance. He was pointing his stick and shrieking and dangerous animals were running away.

Technical parameters of the first spell:

wand move – held wand in right hand or leg, sharp point in the direction of target, you can jump up and down

pronunciation: ook eek oook (very loud in high shrieking unpleasant voice)

function: repels animals

Next lesson will be about the separation of society.


	2. separation of society

Disclaimer: some if these ideas belong to J. Rowling.

Note of wizarding archaeologists: We are sorry for not giving names to important apes, but from what we were able to see in the see-thru-time-spell, they were calling themselves Ook and Ook. We wanted to name them for example Mud and Pure, but our director Mrs. Granger-Snape forbade it and even threatened to lend The Sacred Stick to muggle archaeologists (they wanted to desecrate it with some dark ritual called radiocarbon method), if we start to make things up. And she told us to warn you about the most ancient spells – so, when you will be jumping up and down on a tree branch with a wand in your leg, be careful. You may fall down.

Lesson two: Separation of society

Several years later were most of the apes living on the ground. They were busy inventing dazzling technical wonders - such as a sharp stone, which can cut skin of animals or a long sharp stone, which can make a hole in small animal' s skull and kill it. Rebellious brother grown into a strong male and was a leader of this group. There was a lot of young ones, because they were very rarely prey of big animals. They could even move great distances through savanna and thus they saw a lot of other apes and taught them to throw rocks and defend themselves.

Periodically they returned to their home trees and to the rest of the former group, who still kept to the tradition of living in the treetops, eating fruit and insect and throwing leaves on enemies. Muggle apes were leaving fine pieces of meat or delicious fruit here as a token of their admiration – to show they are still somehow connected to traditions, even if they do not keep to them.

This traditionalist group was very small. During previous years most of apes died of old age or were eaten. Finally only a leader male remained, our hero and three females with their younglings. Our hero felt it was his natural right to lead this group, because it was him, who was able to repel animals. One day he decided to take over. Common apes tend to fight for position, but this was not the case. Our hero aimed his Stick to the former leader and threateningly and slowly said the magic words: Ook eek oook. Former leader was very terrified. He backed several steps away, but because they were on a branch 8 meters above the ground, he fell down and died. (For wizards born and educated before 1799 AD, when SI units meters came into use, count yourself: 1m 3.2808 ft)

Finally our ancient ancestor occupied his rightful position as a leader of an important group. Very soon children in his group were maturing and they started to try something similar to their father and leader. Not with his Stick, but they were trying different interesting things – like colorful feathers, beautiful stones, animal bones or claws, dried lizards or little mammals, various plants…

Some of his children had success in performing unusual things. One small female using a plant similar to ribwort managed several times to heal bleeding wounds. Other male with a big lizard claw could frighten animals including his species almost into stupor. But most of them had no special abilities. Such children were sent to the ground to join the bigger group and to live and travel with them.

On their travel they came into contact with others not only to chat about technical inventions (new one was a long straight piece of wood enabling to club something over its head), but also about miraculous things happening back at home. This naturally triggered curiosity and soon members if different groups were traveling here and gawking on our ancestors performing their magic. And then they traveled back and were enthusiastically trying it themselves. But during the life of the first one with magical abilities only one female from different group succeeded. Magical talent was then as rare as it is now.

Time waits for nobody and so in several years our first ancestor died. A lot of his children and grandchildren with magical abilities were still living with him, but few of them were living with different groups in different parts of eastern Africa and had their own younglings.

Body of the first wizard together with his Stick was put into a small cave and entrance was covered with big stones to protect him from predators. And that's where muggles found parts of his skeleton after several millions of years. This would be perfectly normal discovery except for wooden stick held in his hand, which after all these millions of years was looking almost fresh. Such unusual artifact alerted local wizards and soon our team arrived from good old England and confirmed the importance of this find - this was the oldest magical artifact found on our planet. We cast _Video Trans Tempus_ on the Stick, skeleton, cave and nearby rocks and grounds and on muggle discoveries from this area. And so we were able to put together this story about the beginning of magic. The Sacred Stick will soon be exhibited on British Ministry of Magic.

Ancient spell: we were forbidden to give you description of second most ancient spell, because as a killing curse it can be considered dark. Instead of it you can try to cast _Stupefy_ or _Timete_ with a dragon claw. It works even better than with a wand (except of wands with dragon part core – in this case strength of those spells is equal).

Next lesson we will move into Europe into times of primitive tribal society, when magic was in the hands of shamans.

A/N1: There is a lot to be desired with my English. Words are OK, but syntax is terrible. If someone is interested, I would be very grateful for beta.

A/N2: This absolutely does not relate to the fiction, but I stumbled upon it during writing. I have always speculated, how difficult must be physical calculations for children growing in a country still using traditional or medieval units – like feet, inches, miles, pounds, pints, Fahrenheit…

Do you have to convert them all into SI, before you start physical calculations? Or do you have some different system of all units (I certainly heard about miles per hour or square feet)? Do you have physics and chemistry at elemental school? In our country children usually start with physics at 11 and chemistry at 13 nowadays (when I studied, it was 11 and 12). And almost all sincerely hate it, because even without converting between two systems of units it is very difficult for them. How is it in Great Britain and in America?


	3. Tribal shamans

Disclaimer: some if these ideas belong to J. Rowling.

Note of Mrs. Granger-Snape: I am sorry for previous text not being totally objective. I have reread previous chapters written by my colleague and they were atrociously biased. It almost seemed like muggle ancestors were somehow inferior compared with wizards. Since now I will write myself. I hope nobody will have problems with unknown three and more syllabic muggle related words. In such a case I would recommend _Muggle believes and science,_ _English Thesaurus _or _Great muggle illustrated encyclopedia_.

**Chapter three: Time of tribal shamans – documented use of cored wands and staffs**

In following millions of years apes evolved into hominids and hominids into humans. Humans spread across the whole world. All those times they were divided into two different groups: there was always majority of society taking care of day-to-day needs, especially food, and minority caring magical genes (see book _Genetics for wizarding dummies_), whom I will call shamans in this chapter.

Of course such a social arrangement all over the world gave way to terrible amount of false shamans without any trace of magic. But such pretenders were usually uncovered and killed or sent away from the tribe. The real magical users were communicating with ghosts, doing lucky charms for hunts, healing others with herbs or calling disasters to anyone, who crossed their path, just like today shamans of primitive tribes are doing.

For this era there is a lot of magical objects used by shamans, but for us are important only things connected with present magic practice, especially cored wands, verbal spells, potions, transfigured objects, portkeys etc.

Our next important archeological discovery comes from Austria from time called Younger Ice Age or Neolith. While browsing muggle archives for things with magical residue, we found wooden wand with a core! Muggles labeled it as "religious object, 5300 years old". Of course it was far away from beauty, elegance and functionality of our nowadays wands. You can imagine it as a cracked coarse oak stick 41 cm long, in the crack was a piece of basilisk dorsal skin with scales (this type of wand is somewhere between outer and inner cored wand). Such a wand would be very dark and dangerous, if made correctly with our technology. Use of basilisk parts is now strictly forbidden in more than 70 of Europe. But then no such limitation existed. Of course we were curious about story of this wand and its owner. We cast _Video Trans Tempus _on this wand and here is adjusted version (suitable for underage children) of what we saw:

Young woman named Macha made this wand – she looked like 15 or 16 years old. Her father was tribal shaman, who taught her his knowledge of herbs, unusual places (including a cave with very old dying basilisk) and rituals and spells. This tribe was from Celtic family. And her father used staff with outer core: on wooden stick as long as his frame. On this staff was among many non-magical objects attached feather of hippogriff.

While her father was light wizard helping his tribe, his daughter liked to harm others with her spells and _– censored –_ and to gain power over other people. After three years of learning to use her wand and cooperation with the old shaman she caused several bad injuries and she killed her husband during their wedding night with magic after she _– censored – _him and made him_ – censored -_. After this crime only her spells saved her from brutal death sentence, she managed to run away. Then she traveled southeast to the area of present Hungary, where German tribes lived around the Balaton Lake. Their mentality was perfect for this Dark Witch. While her Celtic tribe preferred to grow corns, raise farm animals and fight only in defense, this new German tribes liked to attack others and hunt for slaves.

Macha (now around 20 years old) after some time of traveling and livingwith different tribes came to them and after several weeks of _- censored -_ challenged their leader for fight. While this poor muggle had only mace and sling, Macha had wand with basilisk core! I believe you can easily imagine following bloodbath. After slaughtering him and his whole family, Macha became their new leader. There was no shaman to stand against her. She was the head of this tribe and of their warfare for more than 10 years (see _The Origins of War: From the Stone Age to Alexander the Great)._ While she had a lot of _– censored -,_ she never gave birth to any children.

And then she made fatal mistake. She led her little army against her former tribe. She was used to fight against muggles and muggle weapons, but there was magical resistance of her younger brother, who became shaman after death of their father. In following duel they both fired a lot of hexes, and while Macha won and killed her brother, she was fatally injured and died after several days of agony. Her body was burned and her wand threw to the hole in the ground. It fell into karstic cave and here it lay till 1924, when muggle speleologist found it and brought to local historian. Being muggle he did not recognize its value and put it into archive, where we found it.

We are sorry for not giving you more details of magic during that time, but because we found only this one artifact, we were not able to see things, that were not connected with this wand.

Ancient spells: Please, realize, that their spells were not based on Latin, this language had yet to come. Because Macha was a dark witch, majority of her spells were harming or killing curses (_Peanas, Marbh, Pian, Mort, __Sanntaich_). We of course cannot give you detailed instructions for these.

You can try this verbal spells: _Meadhail_ – causes joy or glee from 15 to 30 minutes: draw with your wand a circle around recipient' s head and then touch his diaphragm with wand tip, accent is on the last syllable

_Miagail miamhail_ – recipient is several minutes meowing like a cat: move wand in flat ellipse over recipient' s vocal cord; try to mimic cat's meowing on the first syllable

_Ragaich_ – equivalent with _Stupefy, _identical wand movement and accent

Next chapter will be about magic in Antic Roman Empire and use of Latin as dominant spell language.

Theme to consider before next chapter: Why are wizarding children not allowed to learn Latin in Hogwarts? Why is Latin grammar (declension and conjugation) not respected in spells?

A/N: Thank you for all reviews.

Sorry to not mention it: I am from Czech Republic.


	4. Latin spells

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Disclaimer: some if these ideas belong to J. Rowling. I just tried to find rational explanations for her Latin and for her educational (more non-educational) system at Hogwarts.

Note of Mrs. Granger-Snape: After documenting the story of the first cored wand my team and me started to search through Italian and Vatican archives. Believe us, we were quite surprised to find Dark magic wards there on several interesting books and parchments (Mr. Stanton will leave St. Mungo's in one or two weeks) and one easily removable ward on the main door of Vatican archive.

Statement for British Ministry of Magic: I used some Latin words, but no one can learn Latin from this text. I do not give information leading to creation of new spells disapproved by the Ministry. I am fully aware, that teaching Latin to underage wizarding children is forbidden in the UK under the threat of Azkaban.

**Roman Empire – Latin spells**

Another big step towards recent magic is the use of Latin as a spell language. This step took place during years of Roman Empire and it continued later, when Latin was international language of all European scholars.

When Latin was still a living language, all spells used their proper grammar. Wizards simply said common words expressing their intention and amplified them with their wand or staff. For example you cast _Sileo_ on yourself, _Siles_ on second person or _Siletis_ on a group of other persons etc. In case this softer indicative version did not work, you could try imperative: _Sile_ or _Silete_. Some spells had over 10 commonly used grammatical forms. This concrete spell during time morphed into nowadays _Silencio_ (it is Spanish word – maybe it happened there).

During years after the fall of Roman Empire were wizards more and more lazy to learn proper grammar. They still used the same spells as before, but they gradually used less and less word endings or influenced them with their mother languages (guess how W or Y got into "Latin" spells). 300 years ago some spells still had up to 4 forms, but most had only one form just like today. During 18th and 19th century wizards refrained from Latin into writing in their native languages and only spells remained approximately the same as before.

Nowadays we have one or two worded spells loosely based on Latin. They all work without conjugation and declension. Written form of spells all over the world is usually the same (often using Roman alphabet), but each nation has different pronunciation, because no one knows the original one. The biggest divergence between written and said form of spells are of course in French, English and in Asian languages. (If you want to hear those differences, find as much people from different countries as possible and let them read for example words Cicero or Caesar, or let them read magical spells. You will be quite amused ).

Creating of new spells is very problematic today. Last time UK wizards had free hand in this area was during World War II. A lot of Grindelwald followers were creating new hexes and curses and using them on both muggles and wizards. Those unknown spells did not have counter hexes, so their results were almost every time fatal.

After the end of this war British Ministry of Magic took severe steps against creating of new spells (see _The consequences of __Grindelwald war_). They made list of approved spells (named it light magic) and everything else including all newly invented spells they marked as the Dark Arts. They also baned Latin language from schools, because understanding is the basis for creating new spells. That is why not a single one Hogwarts textbook contains translations of spells into English and in the Hogwart library are no dictionaries or Latin books.

It is common believe, that some old pureblood families still teach Latin to their children. Those children are very soon capable of inventing new spells, but Unspeakables never caught, interrogated or arested any of them. Or at least there are no public documents of such an event.

Sometimes I think, that creating some new spells for medicinal or defensive use is not so bad, but I have to submit to British wizarding laws.

Of course such restrictions led to mass emigration to Continental Europe between 1945 and 1956. After this year came another British MOM law forbidding teaching of foreign languages in Hogwarts (to stop families leaving Great Britain). How I envied Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students able to speak their language and English! My friend from Durmstrang told me, that they learn first foreign language (English or Russian) since the age of 11 and second one (French, Latin or German) since 15. And we? Nothing… Similar educational restrictions are only in the USA. American wizarding children sometimes think, that the rest of the world is not real.

And to stop wizards leaving into muggle world there are restrictions of muggle knowledge, so we cannot study on muggle universities and we cannot get good jobs there. We leave Hogwarts 18 years old. And at this age our math knowledge ends with percents! We have no idea of literature, muggle history, arts, economy or psychology. We know nothing of chemistry (although it is the base of a lot of reactions in potions!), biology (only magical mutations of some animal and herb species), physics, geography, technique or computers. Optional subject called Muggle studies is simply laughable and it is always taught by pureblood. By the way, from school we have no idea of contraception. But we have oh so good knowledge of Blast-End Screwts and goblin wars…

With these restrictions we simply must stay in UK wizarding world or the most adventurous could move into USA or Australia. Women bear children, men work at the Ministry or sell something in the Diagon Alley. Just like in the good old Dark ages. And every single wizarding child things his education is complete or that he learns too much. They have absolutely no idea what are they missing!

We are practically chained to our small and narrow magical world under the supervision of Ministry of Magic. On the other hand, this attitude so much simplified Voldemort war. Death Eaters were using total amount of three (unforgivable) spells and not one of them left Britain. One or two carefully placed murders were able to hold us all in terror. And our Savior was a sullen teenager who knew only Quidditch, _Expeliarmus_ and _Avada_. Isn't it ironic?

A/N: Sorry it took me so long. I wanted to have some knowledge of Latin grammar before I wrote this chapter.


End file.
